Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001
The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001 (abbreviated B.O.M.B.-001) is a large, donut shaped U.S. space station capable of firing twenty-four nuclear-tipped ballistic missiles. While it is currently staffed with eight individuals, it is capable of housing six people long term. A sister station, B.O.M.B.-002, existed alongside B.O.M.B.-001 until some point after the Great War. Another station, B.O.M.B.-003, was never completed and its parts were left rotting in the hangar of Bloomfield Space Center. The layout for B.O.M.B.-001 shows areas designated for living, recreation, medical treatment, and a separate area for the station's true purpose; a nuclear missile control and launch center. Overview Over the course of its two-hundred year wait, B.O.M.B.-001 sustained a bit of damage. Its circular outer hull remained intact, except for damage to the northern section. A stray communications satellite impacted this part of the hull, resulting in severe damage to the interior door mechanism that linked the living quarters to the command center. Because of this, the living section and the command section are completely shut off from each other - not that anyone is currently living on the satellite. Should anyone visit B.O.M.B.-001, they would have to perform a space walk with magnetic boots in order to gain access from one section to the other. However, magnetic boots are not needed inside the station since its rotation creates enough artificial gravity for normal, Earth-like movement. Inside, in the living quarters section, the environment is very sterile, with plenty of silver and white paneling all around. Beds fold out from the rounded halls when needed, and fold back into the wall when not in use. The kitchen is small and utilitarian, providing the bare essentials for two people to maneuver and fix meals. There is one bathroom facility, able to accommodate two to three people at a time, complete with suction tubes and wash towels. Entertainment is provided by a now static filled monitor which was originally designed to show movies and television shows. From the looks of the dimly lit, rounded corridors, a half a dozen or so people could have lived on the satellite for an extended period of time. However, the only thing in the frigid living section that vaguely resembles life are the three little brain bots that scurry about. Their only contact with the Earth below is the array of thick windows that adorn the curved walls along the equally curved corridors. On the other end of B.O.M.B.-001 is the command center. Here lies all the computers and technology necessary to maintain, target, and launch the nuclear missiles. There are several dormant computer stations, and a cut-away map of the earth on the central wall. From this point, someone could calculate targeting solutions and launch the missiles, provided they had the proper launch codes. When the Prisoner arrives at B.O.M.B.-001, they will dock on the living quarters side of the station. Upon entering, they will find that power has been fully activated on the station. Some of the fold away beds look like they have been used recently and there is evidence of use in the kitchen and bathrooms as well, not to mention the loud, audible computer voice announcing the current time until missile launch – "T-minus 120 minutes until missiles launch." If one accesses a nearby computer terminal, they will discover that Dr. Victor Presper and some of his cronies have come aboard the station and taken control. Several information systems have been unlocked by Presper and anyone may freely navigate through some of the information. Some higher level information may need some hacking to obtain. While in the living quarters, the Prisoner will meet S.O.R.-1000 Alpha, the brain-bot in charge of the living quarters, provided it is reactivated by them. Since Alpha is not hostile, the Prisoner may freely converse with it. Once the robots lock onto them, they will indeed detach and pursue. Once past the robots and into the command center, the Prisoner might be greeted by Coleridge and some NCR guards (this all depends on whether they fought against the security bots, or sneaked past). On this side of the station, the Prisoner will interact with Presper and his merry band of bad-guys (if they encountered and killed Pierce, Briggs, and Davidson at the Grand Canyon, they will not be on B.O.M.B.-001), as well as the computer systems that set targeting solutions and launch the missiles. Several possibilities may arise in this area, including the possibility to use nuclear weapons to destroy basically any populated area they have visited in a flurry of steel and fire. At least one of the missile systems is under remote control by Diana Stone, the Nursery AI. She will prevent anyone, be it the Prisoner or Presper, from launching anything in the general direction of the Nursery. Background 2073 was a turbulent year. Nuclear proliferation reached an all time high. As a reaction to possible nuclear threats, the U.S. government completed a space station/satellite that was supposed to house two-dozen nuclear missiles. Named the Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or the B.O.M.B., it was considered the ultimate offensive weapon. From orbit, B.O.M.B.-001 could launch missiles to reach any target in the world within minutes. However, as a safety net from accidentally launching nuclear missiles, B.O.M.B.-001 required an on-board crew to launch the missiles. The station was capable of housing eight crew members, but only required one on-board individual to effectively calculate targeting solutions and launch the missiles, as long as that individual had the proper launch codes. Without the proper codes manually entered, the missiles could not be launched, even by accident. The first two B.O.M.B. missile stations were nearly completed in 2073. Orbiting high above the Earth, all the two B.O.M.B. stations needed were main power reactors to replace the temporary generators that were put in place to maintain the bare, on-board necessities. Unfortunately, the reactors never came. The vessels that were commissioned to take the reactors to the B.O.M.B. stations never left the launch pad at Bloomfield Space Center. By the time the Hermes rockets were complete and loaded with the reactors, nuclear war broke out across the globe. The B.O.M.B. satellites became deadly, yet dormant artifacts of a paranoid age long past. Over the course of two-hundred years or so, B.O.M.B.-001 remained in Earth's orbit relatively unscathed, except for some minor hull damage at the north end of the station, a result of a communications satellite collision and micro-meteorite impacts. The only thing this affected was the hatch in the missile silo room that linked the living quarters to the Command Center. The impacts permanently damaged the opening mechanism, and any attempt at repairing the door could result in a failure in the structural integrity of the station. Other than this minor foible, B.O.M.B.-001 was still fully functional; well, as functional as can be with just a temporary generator. B.O.M.B.-002 did not fare as well. Sometime during the two-hundred years of silent orbit, perhaps ten to fifty years before 2253, something big hit B.O.M.B.-002 and sent it crashing down to earth. Pieces can be found in the Grand Canyon, but how big the pieces are, and if there is anything salvageable, remains to be seen. Appearances The B.O.M.B. was to appear in the canceled Fallout 3 project by Black Isle Studios codenamed Van Buren. It was the endgame area, and wasn't seen until the end of Act 3. It is not certain if it will appear in any future Fallout games. Sources * B.O.M.B.-001 design document * [http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=8736&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=20 Van Buren leaks] at the No Mutants Allowed forum Category:Van Buren locations Category:Van Buren technology Category:United States Armed Forces locations Category:Satellites and spacecraft Category:United States space program de:Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001 ru:Баллистическая Орбитальная Мобильная База 001 uk:Балістична Орбітальна Мобільна База 001